1. Field
The invention is in the field of animal-simulating devices adapted for seating a child in a riding posture for various purposes.
2. State of the Art
Animal likenesses of size and character adapted to seat a child for riding purposes have long been produced as toys for children. In at least one instance, namely U.S. Pat. No. 2,552,002 of May 8, 1951, such an animal likeness in the form of a horse provided with a simulated saddle has included a chamber pot, so that a parent can employ the device for toilet training a child. However, no instances of such an animal likeness, for whatever use, is known to be capable of transformation into a different animal selected from a plurality of possible choices.
3. Objective
It was a principal objective in the making of the invention to provide an animal device for various uses wherein the kind of animal depicted can be quickly and easily changed to a selected one of a plurality of possibilities.